Black Rose
by I'mWithWebster
Summary: Draco Malfoy had a fling with Pansy Parkinson. The result? Rosalie Malfoy and a missing Pansy. Here is Rosalie's journey with Draco Malfoy as a father.


**Hello all! So this is my second story. The chapters will get longer, I just kept this one kind of short so you guys could tell me if you like it and think I should carry on with it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

"Draco the Headmaster needs to see you." Professor Severus Snape glided over to Draco Malfoy, who was studying in the Slytherin Common room. Draco looked up from his book, flicking a lock of platinum gold hair out of his icy gray eyes.

He nodded and closed his book, standing up and straightening out his clothing.

"Professor, what's the password?"

Professor Snape sighed and rolled his dark, black eyes.

"Razzles." He muttered bitterly. Draco rose and eyebrow and scrunched his face.

"What is a razzle?" Professor Snape just shook his head in confusion.

"Some muggle candy. How he knows of them, I will never know Mr. Malfoy."

The blonde rolled his eyes again, and made his way to the Headmasters office. Gliding gracefully through the halls, he looked at all of the portraits as he passed them. One in particular caught his eye every time he walked passed it. It was a portrait of a family on a beach. There were two little blonde girls running around, while their parents laughed. The parents looked extremely happy, and in love. The wife had ebony black hair and dark brown eyes. Every few seconds she would look up and stare adoringly at her husband who was paying close attention to his daughters, while holding his wife's hand.

It made Draco think of what he'd always wanted as a kid. Just a happy family, instead he got... Well I don't actually know what to call it. He hadn't called his parents Mom and Dad since he was six; instead he called them Lucius and Narcissa. He hadn't gotten a hug, or any affection from his parents since he was five. He didn't have a family, and that was all he wanted.

Sighing sadly, he straightened his back, and walked on. Reaching the tall gargoyle he spoke clearly.

"Razzles." It made a lurch before turning slowly, allowing Draco to step onto the top step and wait for the stairs to reach the top of the landing. Stepping off, he walked up to the Headmasters office and knocked.

"Enter." Came Dumbledore's calm voice from inside. Draco opened the door, and walked inside. He walked up to the desk and took a seat in the tall wooden chair. Looking in the Headmasters arms, Draco saw a little pink bundle in his arms. It was a newborn baby girl, and she looked up at Draco with wonder in her eyes. Her eyes were the same gray as his, icy and piercing. She had a little tuft of black hair and a cute little nose. She was adorable.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" He asked, still looking at the little baby, finding it impossible to look away.

"Indeed I did Mister Malfoy. You remember Miss Parkinson, yes?" Draco nodded obviously.

"And it is to my knowledge that you had been... _with... _her?" Draco nodded again, but this time skeptically.

"Yes sir, but she left... have you any idea of where she went?" Draco asked rather anxiously, even for himself.

"Draco. The reason Miss Parkinson left.. She was pregnant." Draco looked up from the baby and into the Headmasters bright blue eyes. Draco was dumbfounded.

"Pregnant?" Dumbledore nodded. Draco looked at the little baby girl again, in recognition.

"And.. Is this little one mine"? Draco indicated to the little baby. Dumbledore nodded and Draco bent over, holding his head in his hands. It felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him. How would this little girl change his life?

"What's her name?" He asked, finally looking up again.

"Her name is Rosalie. Rosalie Narcissa Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore stood up carefully, trying not to jostle Rosalie. He walked around the desk and gently placed her in Draco's arms. Rosalie made a soft noise and Draco looked like he might crap himself.

"Don't worry Draco. She's not as fragile as you think. Rosalie's a strong little girl." Professor Dumbledore assured him. Draco nodded and stared down at his little baby girl.

"How am I going to take care of you?" Draco asked himself, brushing the hair out of his daughter's eyes.

"Professor how am I going to take care of her? I'm only sixteen, I haven't finished school yet." Draco asked, surprisingly calm.

"We will help you in every way we can, Mister Malfoy. The staff, and your friends. We will all be here, when you need us." Draco nodded slowly and looked back down.

"Look around Rose. You're home."


End file.
